1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame having a mounting ear, a display device using the frame and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels including liquid crystal display panels and organic light emitting diode display panels, as well as the panel display devices using the display panels have become the mainstream of all kinds of display devices. For example, all kinds of panel display boards, home flat television, the flat panel monitors of personal computer and laptop computers, and the display screens of mobile phones and digital cameras are all the products which largely use display panels.
Conventionally, when the display panels are connected to the housings of flat monitors, laptop computers, mobile phones or other products, it is necessary to dispose tap holes in the front frame to be secured. As illustrated by FIG. 1a, in the conventional design, the top of the front frame 30 of the display panel 10 is disposed with the connecting pieces 50 having tap holes 51. The connecting pieces 50 are secured to the front frame 30 to support the weight of the display panel 10. By disposing the connecting piece 50, screws should go through the tap holes 51 during assembly, in order to secure the display panel 10 to the system housing 70. However, in such design, because the connecting pieces 50 are disposed on the outside of the front frame 30 as an add-on, the part where the connecting piece 50 and front frame 30 are connected will cause unevenness on the outer side of the front frame. The system housing 70 needs to be adjusted during manufacturing process in order to accommodate the connection between the connecting piece 50 and the front frame 30.
FIG. 1b illustrates another design of the conventional display device. In this design, the connecting pieces 50 are formed by partly stamping the front frame 30 of the display panel 10; in other words, part of the front frame 30 is cut and bent upwards to form the connecting piece 50. The connecting piece 50 is disposed with tap holes 51, which are used to secure the display panel 10 to the system housing 70. Although this design does not have the problem of unevenness on the outer side of the front frame 30, the strength of the front frame 30 is influenced. The connecting piece 50 is formed by cutting part of the front frame 30 and bending the cut part of the front frame 30 upwards, thus there will be a discontinuous part on the front frame 30. This discontinuous part will decrease the overall mechanical strength and rigidity.